leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kanto Grand Festival
The Kanto Grand Festival (Japanese: カントーグランドフェスティバル Kanto Grand Festival) is an -exclusive tournament organized by the Pokémon Activities Committee. All Pokémon Coordinators who have earned five Ribbons from the Kanto region are eligible to enter. In Going for Choke!, Lilian announced that the competition would be held at Indigo Plateau, which is also the location of the Indigo Plateau Conference. During the competition, Coordinators are housed in a giant Pokémon Center. Competition The Kanto Grand Festival started in May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! and ended in Channeling the Battle Zone!. Like all Kanto Pokémon Contests, Lilian Meridian serves as the master of ceremonies. During May's participation in the event, 270 contestants were entered. Apart from the usual panel of judges, made of Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and a Nurse Joy, the host of the Hoenn Pokémon Contests, Vivian Meridian, was invited to join in as a guest judge, while three other Nurse Joy gave scores. Jessie, under the alias of Jessedia, also hosted the Grand Festival with Lilian. She had James, , and as her crew. The winner of the Kanto Grand Festival receives the title of Top Coordinator and the Ribbon Cup. After the competition, a party is held in honor of all of the contestants. Rounds Appeals The Performance Stage of the Kanto Grand Festival is divided in two rounds. In the preliminary round, s have to display their 's style and skill using only one move, while in the main round they are allowed to use as many moves as necessary to show off their Pokémon. Due to the large number of contestants, the preliminary round takes place on two separate stadiums. In one of them, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, one Nurse Joy, and Vivian are responsible for evaluating the performances, while Lilian gives a running commentary. In the other stadium, three Nurse Joy assign scores to the competing Coordinators, and Jessedia serves as the emcee. The scores given by the trio of Nurse Joy are then conferred by Mr. Contesta and the other judges. After that, they determine the 64 Coordinators who will proceed to the main round. The main round is held in a single stadium, with the trio of Nurse Joy no longer acting as judges and Jessedia interviewing the remaining Coordinators backstage. The 16 top scoring Coordinators from the main round move on to the Battle Stage. Battles The Battle Stage of the Kanto Grand Festival consists of four rounds and maintains the same panel of judges from the main round of the Performance Stage. All of the battles are conducted in the Double Battle style and the contestants are randomly matched-up by a computer up to the semifinals. Coordinators must face each other in a five-minute match while displaying their Pokémon's best attributes. Contestants who have their points depleted or have the least amount of points once time runs out are eliminated from the competition. Coordinators will also lose a battle when the judges rule for their Pokémon. The winner of the last round receives the Ribbon Cup and is counted among the Top Coordinators. Known contestants Category:Pokémon Contests Category:Kanto competitions